


ours alone tonight

by girlsarewolves



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types, Man of Steel (2013), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s), Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, these two stargazing on the grass like the DORKS IN LOVE that they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: "I missed this."His words hang there for a few moments, heavy and loaded (was he aware? could he feel? where did he go?); Lois isn't sure he's ready for her to ask again. But he leaves those words there, like an offer, and she thinks, maybe he needs her to.





	ours alone tonight

**Author's Note:**

> For [pamelaharleen](http://pamelaharleen.tumblr.com/), for the prompt: "things you said under the stars and in the grass" for clark x lois. (Title from "Underneath the Stars" by The Cure feat. Milla.) 
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author sees and appreciates all comments, but may not reply due to anxiety, lack of energy, pressed for time, or a combination of all of the above. (I do try to reply, but can't promise anything!) [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> Also, if you don’t want a reply, for any reason whatsoever, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!

* * *

They stay in Smallvile for almost two weeks. Lois doesn't even have to ask for the days off ("Take your damn leave, Lois," Perry said the moment she whispered Clark was back, "Fill me in when you're ready."), and Clark needs time before going back into the city. They both know Martha isn't ready to see her boy head off yet, and they're in no hurry.  
  
It's quiet out here on the farm, so far from bustling cities and swarms of people and clogged streets; safe, Lois thinks.  
  
Safe.  
  
Here, they feel untouchable. Lois knows, intellectually, that anything could happen anywhere, and Clark is as safe in the city as he is here, but she can't help feeling like this place is a haven. Or maybe she's just selfish, just wants to keep him there with her and Martha (and sometimes Bruce and Diana and the others they found).  
  
Lois thinks she has the right; the world took him from her before. She's not ready to let the world have him back, not completely, not yet.  
  
(She thinks, maybe, he's not ready to dive back into the world yet either.)  
  
It's their last night when she finds him in the backyard, laying down to gaze upwards, like a little kid.  He looks content there on the grass with stars in his eyes; how many stars does he see? Can he make out the details on Mars? Does he ever try to see the flicker of Krypton, dead but it's light still lingering somewhere out there?  
  
Lois lays down next to him. She looks up at those stars, countless and mostly indiscernible from one another, and feels his hand slipping around hers. There is something warm in her chest, a feeling she'd almost forgotten; contentment blooms and spreads as she squeezes back, a smile on her face.  
  
"I missed this."  
  
His words hang there for a few moments, heavy and loaded (was he aware? could he feel? where did he go?); Lois isn't sure he's ready for her to ask again. But he leaves those words there, like an offer, and she thinks, maybe he needs her to.  
  
"The view?"  
  
He smiles, chuckles softly, reigniting that warmth all over again. "Yes. The lights out in the dark. Even when I sleep, it's never wholly...it's not blackness. Emptiness. Like a void." His smile has faded, and his eyes are no longer full of stars; unfocused and distant, he's somewhere else, and Lois squeezes his hand to bring him back here.  
  
Here, with her. With Martha. At home, where his parents raised and loved and protected him.  
  
Alive.  
  
"Tell me what Mars looks like," she whispers. "Is it really like the pictures we've been getting?"  
  
Clark turns his head to look at her, smiling again. He nods; "Yes. But more, vibrant. There's a lot I can't see from here, but, it's different and yet oddly similar to some places here on Earth. That might be the most disconcerting part for some people."  
  
"How similar something not of Earth can be to something of Earth?"  
  
His smile broadens, and he brings her hand to his mouth, kisses the back of it. "Exactly," he whispers, catches her gaze and holds it. "But then, I know there are plenty of people who aren't so thrown off by that concept."  
  
She wants to tell him more people are accepting of that idea now; more people are excited by it, even. That it gives them hope, that it doesn't scare them so much anymore. She thinks (hopes) he knows that. That even though they haven't strayed outside of Smallville since he and the others stopped the invasion that he's seen the signs of grief and mourning the whole world felt when he was gone, the happiness since he's returned.  
  
The words don't quite make it though, caught up in the way he's looking at her.  
  
"It's okay, Lois. I know." He moves then, rolling onto his side, letting go of her hand to keep himself propped up with that arm as he leans over her, other hand brushing her hair back from her face. "And even if nothing had changed, it would still be okay. I know I'll always have you in my corner."  
  
Too many emotions well up in her throat for her to respond, eyes warm and wet, and she lifts up enough to kiss him, breathe him in.  
  
He's here. He's with her; real and alive.  
  
"So," she whispers, with her lips still close enough to his that they brush against him when she speaks, "Any other planets you can tell me about?"

 


End file.
